<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>椿 by okonomide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577001">椿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okonomide/pseuds/okonomide'>okonomide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okonomide/pseuds/okonomide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小妈是攻的文学，是个悲剧。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>椿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>        增山跟随妻子回到东京拜见岳母。</p><p>        那天正是小阳春，红色的椿花从石阶下一路盛放到主屋的门口。</p><p>        「润子，这真是了不得啊。」增山感叹到，自小生长在法国的人，的确是很容易被这极为东方的景观所蛊惑。</p><p>        「听说这是智哥哥出生那年，父亲因为过于高兴而令人种下的，」妻子是个极其美丽的女人，她穿着葡萄紫的洋装站在椿花丛里左顾右盼的模样，在身为画家的增山的眼里，绝对算得上一幅梦幻的小说插画。</p><p>        妻子的二哥也是画家，增山在他的画展上遇到他的妹妹，为她的美貌所震惊，后来他们就很快结婚了。不过婚礼办得简略，增山的父母早逝，所以并不能出席。妻子那边也只有两个兄长来了，她是她父亲的遗腹子，母亲自从生下她后就开始足不出户。</p><p>        今天是增山结婚以来第一次拜见岳母。</p><p>        「不过啊，妈妈倒并不是很喜欢红色的样子。」妻子轻轻甩动着手里珍珠白的皮包，脚步轻盈得宛如脱兔，「那边还栽着一株白的，小时候她总是抱着我坐在那株椿花的面前发呆，」妻子拉过他的手，「哦对了，那株白的还是我大哥还在的时候他种的。」</p><p>        增山跟妻子结婚快两年了，尽管一直都住在国外，也自然是知道她家里有什么人。妻子有三个哥哥，二哥是他最熟悉的智，也是他多年的好友，三哥叫雅纪，年龄比自己要小，几年来也只见过几次面，是个英俊而阳光的年轻人。至于妻子的长兄，连妻子也未曾见过，就更别说增山了。</p><p>        妻子出生那年，正巧她长兄去世，如今妻子二十三岁，又正巧是她长兄逝世时的年纪。</p><p> </p><p>        踏上石阶后又走了大概四五百米，增山才发现这宅子里除了满目的椿花，还有一个蔷薇园，不过已经荒废了很久。</p><p>        「你看看你，大冬天的，怎么还流起汗来了。」</p><p>        妻子从衣兜里掏出手帕来，增山接了过去，丝滑的布匹贴紧皮肤的时候，他闻到了一股凄神寒骨的蔷薇香。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>        樱井润子发现才两年不到，她母亲看上去又苍老了很多。</p><p>        不过在他人的眼里，母亲无论是三十岁也好，还是五十岁也好，都永远年轻得如同十七岁。</p><p>        除了自己，润子意识到，别人是不大能看出母亲那种从内里散发出来的衰颓的。</p><p>        「本来是早就该来的，可是过去那一年又在国外忙画展的事，请您务必原谅。」丈夫说着客套的无聊话，润子在一旁端起茶杯，百无聊赖地转着眼珠子，不过她的嘴唇刚碰到杯沿，就立即离开了。</p><p>        她又看到了那张不大愿意看到的相片。</p><p>        「哟，您又把翔哥哥的照片给摆出来啦？」润子皱起眉头，骄矜的声音里出现了一些讥讽。</p><p>        她是从未见过自己那同父异母的长兄，可是她就是不喜欢他。从小听着外人们讲自己的母亲与兄长的流言蜚语，再加上读过《源氏物语》后异常讨厌光源氏与藤壶中宫的缘故，润子对于长兄这个人，很容易便产生了敌意。</p><p>        不过她的另外两个兄长倒是一点也不在意母亲与长兄之间暧昧的关系。智比她大七岁，雅纪大她五岁多一点，他们都是切切实实同长兄有过实质上接触的人。他们都很喜欢他，特别是她的雅纪哥哥，总是跟她提，翔哥哥是个温柔的人，会哄他睡觉，会画小动物来逗他开心。</p><p>        「虽然哥哥画出来的动物总是长得奇奇怪怪的。」</p><p>        每当别人在自己面前如此夸赞长兄的好，或者是谈论曾经如何受惠于长兄，润子总是会觉得很不服气。</p><p>        小时候润子甚至还为这些情绪做个了一个梦，她梦到自她出生后只存在于照片上的那个人，突然活生生地站在了她面前。他蹲下来想要抱她，温柔地喊她「妹妹」，可是她却粗暴地打开了他的手，然后逃开了。</p><p>        梦醒之后，润子并没有生出任何的快感，取而代之萦绕在心头的，却是一种无法言喻的哀愁。</p><p>        「既然是一家人，以后就不必这么客气了地讲话了」母亲笑着，垂头敲了敲烟枪，润子明白她又是在装聋作哑听不到自己讲话，便负气似的起身走到了纸拉门的旁边。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>        增山虽然早已料到了樱井和子的美貌，却料不到她是如此的年轻。</p><p>        年逾五十的女人，穿着素净的着物，发髻盘得也简单，不施粉黛，看上去却倒像是妻子的姐姐，而不是母亲。</p><p>        「我这女儿是从小让我还有她哥哥们给惯坏了，也不知道你们结婚，她有没有给你添过什么麻烦。」和子夫人是个和善的人，对着增山也一直笑着，不过她的瞳色浅，眼睛里的东西看上去总归有些冷淡。</p><p>        可和子夫人的眼睛也不是全然没有情绪，妻子方才提到她哥哥照片的时候，惯于观察别人的增山，就敏锐地捕捉到了和子夫人眼底一闪而过的悲伤。</p><p>        「这是哪里的话呀。」增山瞥了眼坐在门边摆弄起手指甲的妻子，「我的画展能顺利办成，都是全靠润子在后面出力，该说添麻烦的人是我才对。」</p><p>        「毕竟你整天只会躲在屋子里画画和看小说。」妻子没有回头，她摆弄完指甲，又从包里掏出了一瓶手霜来擦手。</p><p>        妻子的手指长，除却手背在日光的照耀下白得有些病态，倒也是两只十分摩登的手。和子夫人架着烟枪的手也白，却是旧式的、短小的。</p><p>        增山明白妻子这话是在对她母亲抱怨，责怪自己经常过于沉浸在自己的世界里而无暇顾及到她。妻子是很善解人意，却也是个怕寂寞的人，去年有段时间他对一个作家发生了兴趣，花费了好几天为作家一篇小说里的情节画插图，还为了给这位行踪向来神秘的作家寄去自己的「礼物」而四处奔波。</p><p>        为此增山竟然差点忘却了妻子的生日。</p><p>        「二宫和也这个名字，大概都是假名，你既然那么在意一个什么都是假的的人，干脆抱着他那些假得不行的小说过日子算了啦。」妻子生气的样子虽然可爱，却也有些让人害怕。</p><p> </p><p>「夫人，房间已经准备好了，现在要带大小姐和姑爷过去吗？」女佣进来了，妻子收拾好自己的手提包，很利索地便从榻榻米上站了起来。</p><p>        增山也站了起来。</p><p>        和子夫人点着烟枪，没有看他们夫妇俩，她轻轻点了点头，吸了一口烟，才又抬起眼来嘱咐女佣道「回来的时候，你再折几只白椿过来。」</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>        润子走到窗口边上，才发现家里的白梅也开了，粗犷的黑树枝上缀着零星几点白，一有风过来，就颤颤巍巍地飘动。</p><p>        「诶，你母亲的旧姓好像也是二宫来着吧？」丈夫拨开一根从外面探进来的花枝，整个人几乎都压在了窗台上。</p><p>        「怎么，你又想起你心心念念的人来啦？」</p><p>        「哈哈哈，不就是篇小说而已，别讲得我好像在搞外遇一样嘛。」丈夫伸出手来想要摸润子的头，润子笑着拍开了他的手。</p><p>        「比起知道你那么沉迷于那种小说，我倒更愿意知道你有外遇。」</p><p>        润子其实并不芥蒂丈夫因为沉溺于工作与爱好而忽视自己，她没有那么喜欢增山，结婚也只是不想待在母亲的身边，自己一个人生活又太寂寞，再加上她从小看着她二哥，是很明白他们这种靠灵感为生的人，是很容易陷在自己的世界里的。</p><p>        她芥蒂的，其实是丈夫极其喜欢的那篇小说本身而已。</p><p>        那篇小说对于润子而言，有一种异常恐怖的魔力，但非要说有多猎奇，却又远不及以前从母亲房间里拿来读过的乱步全集。</p><p>        那小说讲的是一个颇为奇怪的爱情故事。</p><p>        主角叫神乐，是一个在同性恋酒吧里工作的男妓，爱好男色的富商看上他后，就被买回去做了富商的续弦。神乐成为富商的妻子后，在丈夫的命令下，开始做起了女人的举止打扮，学起了女人讲话的声调。</p><p>        久而久之，别说旁人，就连神乐自己，也会时不时忘了自己究竟是谁。只有在面对自己身体有缺陷而不被父亲所喜欢的继子的时候，神乐才能感觉到一点世间的真实性。后来，两个孤独的人逐渐在互相舔舐伤口的过程中爱上了彼此。</p><p>        故事的最后，富商身患恶疾去世，神乐与恋人也终于从那个家里逃了出来。</p><p>        丈夫似乎很为这个皆大欢喜式的结局感动，不过润子却认为这个故事结束的方式简直是糟糕透顶。</p><p> </p><p>        「你看，是喜鹊！」</p><p>        丈夫兴奋的声音把润子从沉思中拉了出来，看着仰头望着窗顶那一方无云天空的丈夫，润子颇有些无奈地笑了。</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>        女儿夫妇离开后，樱井和子又坐着吸了一阵烟。</p><p>        在「她」看来，增山大体上来说是个不错的男人，可是从身为「二宫和也」的角度来看，「他」却不是很喜欢增山去年给自己写来的那封读者感想。</p><p>        不过画倒是很好。</p><p>        在无穷无尽的椿花海洋中，两个人手牵着手奔向了明亮又炽热的太阳。</p><p>        「夫人，花该放在哪里呢？」</p><p>        女佣折来了花。</p><p>         「放在相框的旁边就行了，等下你也去厨房帮忙吧。」讲这话的时候，二宫和也的目光无意落到了相片上，他盯着照片里的人，听到自己的声音，愣怔了一下，又突然自嘲般地笑了起来。</p><p>        二十三年来，他已经很习惯用这种声调讲话了，只有偶尔看到樱井翔的相片，才会想起这并不是自己原本的声音。</p><p>        曾经，樱井在夜里缠绵之时总是会抓着他的背动情地喊他「和也」，所以即便是在白昼里尽心尽力扮演「和子」，二宫也不会有太大的身份倒错之感。可是后来樱井不在了，二宫就愈发认不清自己是谁了，他愈来愈习惯扮演一个女人，他的演技出神入化，炉火纯青，他甚至比一个真正的女人都更像女人，就连他同樱井的三个孩子，都从未怀疑过他们的「母亲」一丝半点。</p><p>        不过谁又会去怀疑他呢？</p><p>        自从三十年前他被樱井的父亲买回来后，这里就只有他一个「母亲」。他恋人的「母亲」，恋人为他生下的孩子们的「母亲」。</p><p>        丈夫因为梅毒死后，他也曾短暂地变回过男人。樱井那时候正怀着他们的第三个孩子，他以为一切荒谬的事情都随着丈夫埋进了坟墓。可是后来润子出生，他又从「二宫和也」变回了「樱井和子」。</p><p> </p><p>        「妈妈。」 </p><p>        润子不知道什么时候又站到了门口，她换了身白底红椿纹样的着物，头发也用宝石夹子盘了起来，她讲「妈妈，那边飞来了几只喜鹊，停在白梅上不走，」</p><p>        「您说，这是家里要有好事发生了吗？」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>